hen no stories
by InggriSealand
Summary: keroro gunsou menemukan cd aneh dilab kururu shouchou disaat yang mempunyai lab pergi... apakah isi cd tersebut? dan kemanakah kururu shouchou?


suatu malam......

keroro : GERRRROOOOOO!  
moa : paman, ada apa?  
keroro : aneh sekali, kururu souchou tak ada dimarkasnya.  
moa : paman, aku menemukan cd yang aneh sekali.  
keroro : hum... cd apa ini? (berfikir)... nah, kalo gitu kita coba tonton yuk!  
tamama :apa tidak apa2? kita kan sedang mau rapat keroro : tak apa2 ko. tenang saja. mumpung dia tidak ada. haha dororo : ini tidak boleh, keroro. nanti dia bisa marah.  
keroro : sekali2 aku ingin melihat apa yang disembunyikannya.

dan mereka pun pergi ke markas utama.....

giroro : oi, keroro! (masuk ruangan) ng?  
keroro : sstt!!! giroro, jangan berisik!  
giroro : kamu sedang ngapain?  
keroro : kebetulan kamu ada disini giroro. (narik tangan giroro)  
giroro : ada apa ini?  
keroro : moa-san menemukan cd ini di lab kururu souchou. kami ingin melihatnya mumpung yang berkesangkutan tidak ada. siapa tahu ada rahasia yang disembunyikannya dari kita.

dororo : padahal saya sudah mempertingatkannya, tapi keroro tidak mau mendengarkan. (sedih)

koyuki : (datang) he? aku ikutan nimbrung dong!  
dororo : koyuki dono?  
momoka : (masuk bersama fuyuki) ternyata benar tama chan ada disini?  
fuyuki : kalian sedang apa?  
keroro : kami sedang ingin melihat cd aneh yang ada di laboratorium kururu souchou. kami penasaran dengan isi cd itu. siapa tahu cd itu adalah kelemahannya.

fuyuki : gunsou, tidak baik lho melihat sembarangan tanpa izin orangnya.  
keroro : siapa tahu dia berhubungan dengan makhluk luar angkasa lainnya fuyuki : he? benarkah?? aku juga ingin melihatnya (matanya berbinar2)  
momoka : (kepribadian gandanya keluar) dasar kodok bodoh, awas kau... aku akan membuatmu menderita kelak.

natsumi : (datang) POKEKAERU!!! KAMU GA BERES2 RUMAH YA?  
keroro : ah natsumi-dono, kebetulan, kita lihat sama2 yuk apa yang disembunyiin kururu shouchou! setelah itu, aku akan membersihkan rumah dua kali lipat deh.

natsumi : awas ya kalo bohong!!! (duduk tenang)  
moa : kalo begitu, mari dimulai (memencet tombol play)

mukashi2, aru tokoro ni, ii ojiisan to ii.... (maksudnya: zaman dahulu, disebuah tempat, hiduplah kakek baik dan)  
keroro :tolong langsung saja dimulai!  
ah, baiklah.....

jadi.... cd tersebut memperlihatkan keadaan didalam kamar mutsumi..... dikamar yang berisi kasur, bangku dan meja belajar tersebut, duduklah (dikasurnya) dua orang (tapi entah satunya lagi bisa dibilang orang ato tidak) yang sedang berbincang2 dengan wajah yang memerah dan suasana memanas... yang sedang menonton kaget dan melongo tanpa kedip melihat kearah tv..... mutsumi yang berpenampilan hotpun membuat natsumi menjadi doki2 suru gitu deh...

mutsumi : (wajahnya memerah) (dengan suara genit dan nakal) kururu, ayo dunk! jangan jual mahal gitu. kita kan sudah sering melakukan hal 'itu'. aku ingin melakukannya lagi.

kururu : (tawa ala kururu) tidak mau mutsumi : ayolah, aku sudah tidak tahan. aku ingin sekali (sambil memeluk kururu ia merayunya)

kururu : (tawanya nih ga akan gw ilangin ko) tapi hargaku tidak murah,lho.. khu-khu-khu

mutsumi : kita kan teman dekat, jangan perhitungan gitu donk... aku sayang deh sama kururu

kururu : aku tidak bisa terpancing.. kau menginginkannya kan? aku tidak gratis.  
mutsumi : ayolah kururu (memeluk rayu kururu).

sementara itu yang menonton........ GLEKH.....

semua : (bengong, melongo, tak percaya, wajahnya memerah, menganga dll deh)...

keroro : ku-kururu soucho?  
moa : jangan2... mereka akan *peeeep*(maaf, untuk keamanan anak2 yg berumur dibawah 51 tahun, maka saya akan mem-peeeep-kannya)

natsumi : (gigit jari tanda cemburu) mutsumi-san?  
koyuki : wah, keren bangeeeeeetttt.  
dororo : ko-koyuki dono???? (tersenyum paksa)  
giroro : (wajahnya yang sudah merah makin memerah dan darahnya yg merah mengalir dr hidungnya, tetapi, memang dasarnya merah, maka tak ada yang tahu kalo dia sampe mimisan)

momoka : tak kusangka mereka seperti itu... (ura momoka keluar) aku takkan rela kalo fuyuki juga harus ikut2an mereka....

fuyuki : wah, ternyata ga kalah seru dengan makhluk luar angkasa ya?  
tamama : benar (mengangguk2 kata2 fuyuki). aku juga ingin bersama gunsou-san...

kita kembali lagi kedalam rumah mutsumi...... walau saya sebagai narator tidak ingin mengintipnya.....

mutsumi : nee, kururu tteba....!! (masih merayu)  
kururu : khu-khukhukhu.... (ni tawa, tetep da dan ga pernah saya hilangkan) apa setelah itu kau menikmatinya???

mutsumi : tentu saja. baiklah aku akan membayarnya deh.  
kururu : harganya sebanyak *peeeep*(sekali lagi saya mohon dimaafkan, karna saya bingung harus menghargai dengan harga berapa c kururu ini)...

mutsumi : (melongo. matanya ngebulet gitu de) MAHAL BANGET????!!!! murahin lagi, ya!! pliiiissss!!!

kururu : tidak mau (tetep ja ni tawa kururu, mo susah, mo bingung, mo bahagia, mo sedih, tetep ja kagak ilang2)

mutsumi : aku kan masih pelajar, pliiissss.. dikurangi ya!!! padahal sebelum2 ini, kita melakukan 'itu' kamu tidak meminta harga semahal itu....

kururu : (sambil berfikir dia tetap tertawa).... baiklah kalo *peeep*(gw dah kagak ngerti harus menghargai kururu dengan harga murahnya berapa)

mutsumi : kalo segitu aku bisa membayarnya... kalo gitu, ayo kita lakukan 'itu' kururu!!!!! (meluk kururu hingga terjatuh di tempat tidur)

kururu : duitnya dulu!  
mutsumi : (ngambil celengannya dan memberikan duit yg tercantum dalam kata *peep* tersebut) ini....

kururu : nah, kamu memang anak pintar... ini barangnya!  
mutsumi : cihuuuuuuyyyyy..... kururu memang baik.... dengan alat ini, aku bisa mengubah suaraku seperti di film conan deh... hehe...

kururu : memangnya buat apa alat itu?  
mutsumi : buat main detektif2an kayak conan gitu deh... hehe.  
kururu : khu-khu khu khu khu khu......

dan inilah tanggapan dari para penonton yang berada dirumah.....

semua : (bernafas lega) fuuuuuuuuhhhh.  
keroro : a... ahahaha... ku... kusangka apa.. ternyata transaksi.... haha.  
tamama : gunsou-san, pikirannya jorok iiih.  
moa : syukurlah, kusangka mereka pasangan homo.  
dororo : tidak mungkin kan.... hahahaha.  
fuyuki : ternyata memang lebih seruan luar angkasa dan makhluk luar angkasa daripada adegan ini

momoka : i.. iya bener... haha... (ura momoka) aku harus mengambil hati hinata....

natsumi : fyuh.... syukurlah ternyata bukan dan tidak terjadi apa2.  
koyuki : sayang sekali, ternyata bukan itu.  
giroro : (masih membatu dan mematung.. dan anehnya, walo mematung n membatu, ia tetap saja berwarna merah)...

dan menurut saya.... saya lega ternyata kita semua salah paham saja... oops... tidak boleh bicara diluar text...

tak lama...

kururu : (datang dengan tawa ala dia deh.  
semua : (tersentak kaget)  
keroro : (berusaha menutupi monitor tersebut) ku-kururu soucho... da.. darimana saja?? kami mencarimu....

kururu : seperti yang kalian lihat kan. aku dari rumah mutsumi untuk mengantarkan barang pesanannya.

semua : (melongo.  
kururu : (tawa nyebelinnya muncul terus)... kalian pasti berfikir 'kenapa aku tau' ya?

GLEKH... aku juga berfikir demikian....

kururu : cd itu adalah cd yang menampilkan kamar mutsumi. dan apabila ada yang melihatnya, aku dan mutsumi akan segera tahu. karna monitor mutsumi akan bereaksi. karna kami tahu kalian telah melihatnya, maka kami berpura2 melakukan adegan mesra deh.. khu-khukhukhukhu...

keroro : be-begitu ya?  
kururu : ohiya... aku lupa bilang.... aku merasa ga adil pada mutsumi, jadi... karna kalian telah menontonnya dan menikmati adegan kami, aku minta bayaran sebesar *peeeep*.. dan uang tersebut akan kubagi dua bersama mutsumi... (ketawa lagi deh)...

semua : heeeeeeeee?????????? MAHAL BANGET????!!!!!!!!!!.......

ternyata.... sersan mayor kururu atau dalam bahasa jepangnya kururu souchou adalah orang (entah bisa disebut org ato tidak) yang penuh perhitungan pada teman2nya...... dan ia rasanya mata duitan juga..... kalo menurut kalian????

owarimashita.... 


End file.
